


One Hour

by KristannaFever



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kristanna, Labour, Pregnancy, canon AU, kristanna babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristannaFever/pseuds/KristannaFever
Summary: Forgive any mistakes.  I wrote this and it came out in one shot so I didn't want to re-write it to death by editing it a bunch.
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	One Hour

_One hour._

That was what he had told her. 

The thing was… he had lied. 

He loved her. So much in fact, that he would endure the restrictive clothing every day for the rest of his life if she wished it. Time did not matter when he was in her presence. His comfort was easily forgotten when she smiled at him in that special way that made his heart melt all over again.

And she loved him too. He knew she would never insist him to do anything that made him uncomfortable, which in turn made him want to do it for her more.

_I prefer you in leather anyway…_

Those words were not lost on him. In the past three years she had never made him do anything he didn’t want to do in terms of ‘dressing up’. Yet he did it for her without qualm because he knew their relationship was always going to be one of give and take.

He was a mountain main. An ice harvester. Nothing about him was noble or royal. And Anna was just that. She was now the Queen of Arendelle. If there was no compromise, they never would have lasted in the first place.

It was Anna that made it special though, he had to admit. She gave forth all the effort for him where he was ready and willing to give most of himself up to her. It was her who insisted that they spend every second weekend at his small cabin in the woods. It was her who called a recess on meetings he was a part of when she could feel him growing frustrated and bored. It was her who soothed his soul at night, letting him make love to her and cherish the extraordinary person she truly was.

That was why he had lied. He had done it before actually. At a ball a couple moths prior, he had overheard a lord of some far away land he could not remember the name of, talk ill about how the Arendelle daughters had handled their Kingdom and how he felt the new Queen was too naive to rule it properly. Kristoff followed the man outside and told him exactly what he thought with his fist.

It did not go unnoticed, as these things rarely do. Anna had approached him and asked if he had anything to do with the fact that the Lord of Boramtine came back into the party with a swollen eye.

Kristoff shrugged, slightly panicked because he did not want to lie to her. 

“I don’t even know that guy’s name,” he admitted, and it was the Gods honest truth.

Anna had sighed. “Well, who cares anyway. He deserved it.”

“You’re damn right.” Kristoff folded Anna into a hug. “That guy was a total asshole.”

Anna laughed against him. “I just can’t wait to marry you, Kristoff. These stupid things… these political matters that are so childish sometimes,” she sighed. “I just want to be your wife and take a break from it for a bit.”

“We will Anna.” Kristoff kissed the top of her head. “We will.”

*****

_One hour._

That was how long they made love on the first night as husband and wife.

They had come together many times before then in various ways, but it had never been like this for either of them. It seemed like something out of a fairy tale. 

Anything that happened between them in the past had always been so hungry. So desperate. The intense deep physical attraction they had to one another more often than not made them both too impatient to take their time and savour.

Not on their wedding night, however. It was something incredibly special to be joined for so long, loving and kissing with all the passion they had for each other, finally slowed down and appreciated.

Anna came again and Kristoff could no longer hold himself back. He pushed himself deep within her and gave into his pleasure, spilling himself inside of her for the first time.

They both wanted a big family and agreed to start trying as soon as they were married. No time was wasted. Their reception had barely ended and they ran to their room to consummate their marriage.

Easily one of the greatest hours of Kristoff’s life.

*****

_One hour._

That was how long they cried and talked about their future when Anna told him she was pregnant.

Nothing was held back from one another, not their fears, their joys, their ideals in raising children, nothing. After that hour they felt incredibly excited about everything despite the nerves about being first time parents. 

Agreeing with the doctor’s recommendations, they agreed not to tell anyone until Anna was finished with the first trimester. It was much harder for Anna than for Kristoff, but when the doors were closed at night and they were alone, they talked about it all the time.

They discussed names for boys and girls, guesses as to what their first would be, ideas about anything and everything under the son with the care for their child. They wanted to do it all despite the suggestions that Anna find a wet nurse. She was determined to do it on her own and Kristoff supported her because he would be right there with her every step of the way.

He couldn’t help her feed, but he could help bring the baby to her, help burp the baby afterwards, rock him or her to sleep and then put them back in the bassinet while Anna caught up on her rest. He would do whatever he could, and as the time drew nearer, he became more and more impatient to meet their first child.

*****

_One hour._

That was how long it took Kristoff to reach Arendelle after he abandoned his sled full of ice when he felt an ache deep in his soul that something was wrong.

He had never been so terrified in his life. Panic drove him past the breaking point, exhausting Sven who pushed on with endurance he never had before. The Reindeer apparently knew too. 

Kristoff had no idea that an hour could feel like an eternity. It seemed like he had been riding forever before the castle finally loomed in the distance. The gates were already open and he was greeted although he did not hear it.

He jumped off of Sven and ran inside calling her name. Up the stairs and down the hall, still shouting and no one had yet called back. Cold dread gripped his heart and made him run faster through the familiar place that he now wished wasn’t so damn _big._

A soft cry from down the hall made him trip, but he caught himself and ran forward, bursting through the door but scaring no one. They were too concerned with what was happening on the bed.

Anna screamed again, grunting in pain and breathing in and out in quick bursts.

“What’s happening? Did I miss it? Am I too late?”

Suddenly Gerda was at his side. “My King, you have not missed anything, but you cut it rather close. It seems as though this baby wants to enter this world much earlier than anticipated.”

Kristoff barely heard the words. His eyes where on Anna where she laboured, looking over at him with beckoning and relief that made his heart skip a beat.

“Y-y-you made it,” she panted.

“Of course, Anna,” he grabbed her outstretched hand as he sat on the edge of the bed. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“H-h-h-OW….OW! Dammit this hurts!”

Kristoff didn’t squeeze back even though it felt like Anna was going to break his hand. 

“How did you know?” she managed in a strangled shout as she dealt with a contraction.

“I have no idea,” he admitted, tears suddenly in his eyes. He was scared for Anna. He was scared for the baby. Fuck, he was just scared. 

“I am so… ahhhhh,” Anna took deep breathes and a long exhale, “I am just so… hnggggg, so glad you are here right now.”

“I am here, Anna. I am here.”

Kristoff helped Anna with her contractions but he didn’t feel like he was doing much at all. He held her hand and gave her encouragement, but could do little else but watch his wife give birth to their first child.

*****

_One hour._

That was how long he held his son before it was time to try feeding.

Kristoff had never left the room. He was in a chair by the door, away from the chilly window, holding his newborn as his wife rested. 

He cried on and off for the whole hour, in awe of the little form in his arms. This was so new to him, so incredibly alien, but somehow it was just… _right._ It was foreign and scary but it was so incredibly amazing that there were no words for it. Holding a life that he had created with Anna was indescribable in the most incredible way.

When it was time to try feeding, Kristoff passed their baby to Anna and hovered by the bed. He had no idea what needed to be done and he was sure as hell there was no way he would be able to help, but he wanted to be there all the same.

He watched with fascination as Gerda helped Anna try and latch the newborn on her breast. It seemed difficult and hard to do. Finally, they managed to get the baby to start sucking and Gerda left them in peace to be as a family.

Kristoff could not look away. It wasn’t until Anna asked him what he was thinking that he came back to reality.

“I am in awe right now,” he said slowly. 

“Of what?” Anna’s voice sounded exhausted as she looked.

“Of you,” he said, still watching their son. “Of what you just did, of what you are doing… of how incredible this is…”

“Kristoff, what’s wrong?”

He knew Anna would not miss the touch of melancholy he heard in his own voice.

“Anna, it seems like I didn’t do much at all. You… you…”

He couldn’t get the words out. He had no idea how to define it and his exhaustion and emotion made him cry instead of being able to explain. 

He failed. He knew he had to be strong for her and he failed. What the hell was wrong with him? He had this one small part in all of this and he was letting her down.

“Kristoff.”

Her voice was like an angel calling him.

“Look at him,” she whispered. “Look at what we made, Kristoff.”

He did. He shifted up to her on the bed and sat by her head, looking down at their child. 

It was just as amazing as the first time he laid eyes on his son. Kristoff’s heart no longer belonged to him, it belonged to the tiny form in Anna’s arms. He loved the baby so much, and he was only just about two hours old.

“He’s an angel,” Kristoff whispered, tears coming anew.

“He is,” Anna sniffed. “He is. And he is ours.”

Kristoff looked to his wife then and finally understood.

If he lived to be one thousand years old, he would never be as strong as Anna was.

*****

_One hour._

That was how long Anna had been in labour with their fifth child.

The doctors warned it would be quick, and Kristoff did not doubt them. That was why he had begged Anna not to go on this trip to see the trolls. It was an ancient tradition certainly, but not worth risking the life of mother or child.

Which was what Kristoff found himself facing now as they dashed through the woods.

“Kristoff, we need to stop!”

“We’re only about ten minutes from the edge of town, Anna. Hold on!”

“This baby is not going to hold on! It is coming now!”

Kristoff clenched his jaw and yanked on the reins to stop Sven. The Reindeer had barely stopped before Kristoff hopped from the front seat into the back where Anna was gasping.

“What do you need me to do?” He was all business now, realizing that this was happening whether he liked it or not.

“Those clean clothes in your sack,” Anna gasped.

“What else?” Kristoff shouted as he jumped to the back to grab them.

“Your knife, for the cord,” she managed through a cry.

Kristoff didn’t ask questions. He gathered the clean clothes, placing them carefully so they would not get dirty, then he grabbed the canteen and the blanket he kept tucked under the seat. It wasn’t clean enough for what was about to happen but at least Anna could lay on it afterwards.

It happened so fast. Anna complained that she wasn’t feeling well on the ride back to the castle and within twenty minutes she was having constant contractions.

“Is this normal to be happening so fast?” Kristoff asked, hating that his voice was so high pitched he was nearly shrieking.

“My fifth baby,” Anna panted. “You try squeezing out four other kids and ask if this is _normal!”_

“Anna, I’m sorry. I’m just really scared.”

“Don’t be scared, Kristoff.”

The sudden calm in her tone surprised and shocked him. She was literally squeezing a human out of her body and yet she was still his rock. His something to hold onto in a panic. His something that calmed even the most rampant of his thoughts.

Really that should come as no surprise. She had always been that way for him. 

“What do I need to do?” His returned confidence reflected in his voice.

“Help me with the baby when it crowns.” Anna said with determination. “Help me push when the contractions come, and help me get our baby out.”

Kristoff nodded, mind going blank. He didn’t know where any of it was coming from, but for the next ten minutes, he was helping Anna deliver their child on pure instinct and adrenaline.

Those ten minutes felt like an hour. He was so scared for the baby and Anna, terrified that he was going to do something wrong, and yet now he was holding their brand-new daughter, wrapped in one of his clean shirts cradled in his big arm while he helped Anna with the remainder of her birth before he cut her umbilical cord.

Still a little panicked for the fact that they might as well be in the middle of nowhere, Kristoff made a makeshift bed in the back for Anna and their baby with every blanket and scrap of clothing available. 

Anna had protested about Kristoff handing over his tunic to keep them warm, but his look had silenced her. He slipped it over both of them and made sure they were going to be warm enough. Once they were settled, he hoped in the seat and told Sven to ‘Go’.

*****

_One hour._

That was how long he paced the halls outside of the doctor’s office to hear word about his baby and Anna.

If the past hour felt the longest in his life, this one was an eternity. Did they do everything right? Was Anna still bleeding? Did he cut and tie the cord properly? His stomach churned at the thought that he might have done something wrong.

Finally, the doctor entered the hall with a smile, instantly calming Kristoff’s troubled mind.

“Mother and baby are happy and healthy, your Majesty.”

 _Your Majesty._ It had been nearly a decade and he was still not used to hearing that.

“Thank you, doctor.”

The doctor nodded and Kristoff went into the room. Anna was holding their daughter, a gentle and loving smile on her face as she gazed at their fifth born.

“How are the kids,” Anna asked as he took a seat beside her on the bed.

“They are fine,” Kristoff smiled. “We don’t give Gerda enough credit for how amazing she is with children.”

“Hmmm,” Anna agreed. “Well they can meet their new sister soon. I want to rest a bit first. How long have we been here?”

“About an hour.”

“An hour, huh? Felt like longer.”

Kristoff smiled, but there was a certain pain behind it. “Time is funny, isn’t it?”

“Sure is,” she mumbled, as she sighed against the pillow, ready to sleep.

Kristoff placed a kiss on her forehead and slipped the newborn from his wife’s arms. This one was so small. Either that or he had forgotten how tiny they really are when they are brand new.

They hadn’t picked a name yet but their other two sons and daughters had given them plenty of input. A lot of it inappropriate but some of them good suggestions. It didn’t matter right this minute anyway. 

Kristoff cradled his daughter, slowly pacing the room and rocking her gently as she slept, looking over every one of her little features, amazed with what him and Anna could make.

Five children, and he was still in just as much awe as the very first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive any mistakes. I wrote this and it came out in one shot so I didn't want to re-write it to death by editing it a bunch.


End file.
